Rosa Venus
by levadura
Summary: Sakura se pregunta cómo será tener a un igual a su lado. Alguien que se incorpore a ella como un parásito, que la ame honda y estúpidamente, y a quien pueda amar de la misma forma. Gen. Sakura-centric.


**Título: **Rosa Venus

**Summary**: Sakura se pregunta cómo será tener a un igual a su lado. Alguien que se incorpore a ella como un parásito, que la ame honda y estúpidamente, y a quien pueda amar de la misma forma.

**Advertencia**: Sakura. UST del Equipo7, **_triángulo amoroso_** como el de los primeros tomos, porque los viejos hábitos difícilmente mueren. Y más Sakura (hearts).

* * *

><p>Ya no recordaba bien cuando habían empezado, ella y Naruto, a medir el tiempo en 'Antes de Sasuke' y 'Después de Sasuke'. No tenía la menor idea de cuando ella había empezado, si había sido hace tanto tiempo, cuando de niña tomó con un sentimiento inseguro la resolución de dejar crecer su cabello, o si había sido desde que Sasuke se había marchado de Konoha. Para Naruto acaso las cosas habían sido diferentes. Ella lo había dejado ir finalmente, como se deja ir lo ajeno; siempre con un poco de resignación, pero nunca con el desgarramiento que provoca dejar lo que se desprende de uno como si fuera una extensión del propio cuerpo. Naruto simplemente no podía.<p>

Un domingo, visitando a sus padres (civiles comunes y corrientes), su madre la abrazó con fuerza, y la miró como si no la reconociera. Su padre era un hombre de negocios, como tantos otros fuera de la aldea y ante su hija, que estaba convertida en una mujercita de mandíbula fuerte y cuerpo núbil, no tuvo la fortaleza para aguantar las lágrimas y se puso a llorar tanto que Sakura se sintió avergonzada.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía que casi no los conoció. Estaba tan ocupada con las misiones y Shizune tras de ella, que tomarse ese domingo libre fue como volver a una vida remota. Se sintió desfasada: fuera de su mundo tranquilo de té por las mañanas, vidas rutinarias y cenas con pláticas casuales.

Sakura recordó que un día, después de visitar a la abuela Haruno, le hizo a su madre una pregunta grosera e impertinente durante el almuerzo.

Su madre la miró preocupada, casi con dolor. Después de unos momentos en medio de un silencio incómodo llamó a su padre por teléfono y le contó el incidente. Dos días después su padre le dijo que no visitarían a la abuela más. Sakura lo resintió un tanto, pero era muy pequeña como para preocuparse por la abuela, que estaba moribunda. Era tan pequeña que, inconsciente de lo que significa morir, no lloró en las celebraciones fúnebres.

A pesar de su corta edad jamás olvidará el rostro de su padre al responderle:

"Sakura-chan, no todos pueden ser héroes. También personas comunes y corrientes son necesarias, como mamá y papá. Aún en Konoha."

La pregunta, más o menos, había sido por qué no habían sido _ninjas_, como los padres de muchos de sus amigos. Como la abuela. Quizás era una pregunta infantil, demasiado nimia como para preocupar a una madre sensata; pero para comprender la reacción de la mujer habría que ver la mueca de la pequeña Sakura al escupírselo o la forma en que lo había pronunciado, con las palabras plagadas de cierta amargura.

La abuela de Sakura había sido una ninja que se había retirado. (Sakura ahora entiende que es casi imposible retirarse cuando uno es ninja, siempre le acecha el peligro. Es como si firmara un contrato de sangre con la vocación.) La abuela Haruno era una kunoichi de la aldea de la Roca. Esto es casi como una leyenda, un cuento de niños. De esos tiempos la señora no había conservado nada: ni su ropa, ni sus armas, ni sus insignias.

Según sus palabras todo había sucedido cuando las cosas entre Konoha y Tsuchikagure no eran exactamente amistosas, así que la abuela, en una misión de reconocimiento en el país del Fuego, fue mortalmente herida. Por suerte la salvó un civil: un hombre de buen corazón que la halló en las inmediateces de la barda que separa la aldea y el bosque. El abuelo, por desgracia, no era un ninja-médico, sino un vendedor de cualquier cosa, común y corriente.

Ella era una mujer bella de ojos verdes y él, ablandado por su falsa fragilidad, le tendió un futón en su hogar. Ella era un tanto mayor que él. (Ella lo pudo saber por la ingenuidad de su boca masculina y la manera en que la había mirado: con franca preocupación en la cara). Ella no estaba ni siquiera en condiciones de ponerle un _kunai_ al cuello y sentía que moriría en cualquier momento.

Cuando se levantó, dos días después, estaba en un pequeño cuarto de estilo tradicional, con una estufa pequeña que calentaba perpetuamente agua. Inspeccionó alrededor con la mirada, pero no halló a alguien que pudiera detenerla. Buscó sus cosas: _shurikens, kunai, _rollos de pergamino, la bandana que la identificaba como perteneciente a Tsuchikagure, pero encontró cosa alguna. Con suerte todo lo había perdido en la batalla y la habían confundido con una civil malherida. Con el destino a su favor, pensó, habían creído que era una habitante de Konoha que por mala suerte había estado en el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado. Se sintió agradecida. Sin embargo, cuando preparaba para marcharse de la manera más callada que puso, una mujer anciana la detuvo.

—Esto no es muy cortés, señorita.

—Lo siento mucho, —se excusó la ninja, un poco alarmada. De entre los pliegues de la ropa buscó inútilmente unos shurikens, casi como acto reflejo. De todas maneras la anciana lucía inofensiva, amable. Ella, aunque supo que no lo debía hacer, bajó la guardia.

—Tiene que descansar —y le señaló el futón —. Está herida.

La mujer, después de la sorpresa inicial, se sintió las heridas bajo la ropa y encontró unas puntadas que unían dolorosamente la carne en un extremo de su cadera. Después se dio cuenta de que ciertas zonas de sus piernas dolían tremendamente al plegarlas y doblarse. Se preguntó dónde más tendrían que haberla cosido.

—Siento no ser muy habilidosa. —Se disculpó la anciana—. Hace tiempo perdí un poco la vista y nunca antes había cosido a un ser humano.

La joven mujer, al contrario de lo que esperaba la anciana, no pareció preocupada. De hecho, no pareció sentir, ni pensar, ni decir nada en absoluto.

—No, —se limitó a hacer una reverencia profunda con seriedad, plagada de agradecimiento—. Pero me tengo que marchar.

La vieja ignoró sus palabras. Y la joven estaba a punto de salir, casi violentamente, cuando la anciana comentó con un tono de voz suave:

—Mi nieto la encontró en el bosque hace dos días. Siento mucho no llevarla a un hospital, pero supongo que no habría sido lo más sensato.

La mujer se detuvo, sintiendo un dolor en el estómago.

—No creo conveniente que salga ahora, —retomó la anciana. —Están en medio de una redada. Están buscándola.

Ambas pausaron. La ninja no supo bien qué decir.

—¿Por qué hace esto? ¿No tiene miedo? ¿No sabe que soy de otra aldea?

La vieja mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Quién soy yo, más que una tonta anciana… para arrebatarle sus sueños a un muchacho.

La shinobi de ojos verdes no pareció comprender.

—Tome asiento. —Le ordenó la vieja. La mujer no estaba muy segura, pero después de todo estaba aún cansada y malherida. Probablemente en sus condiciones ni siquiera podría lograr llegar a la salida, escapar de ahí. Muchísimo menos con el ANBU de Konoha siguiendo su rastro. —Y más vale… que esconda su flujo de chakra.

—¿Es usted ninja? —le preguntó seriamente la más joven, sin dejar traslucir su sorpresa, obedeciéndola.

—¿Eso importa? —sonrió la anciana. Después continuó: —Le recomiendo que se quede aquí. —En la voz de la vieja, la mujer de Tsuchikagure notó un tono condescendiente, como si hiciera una travesura. —Mi nieto y yo cuidaremos de usted hasta que se alivie, pero prométanos que mientras tanto no intentará nada en contra de nuestra aldea, ni se meterá en asuntos militares.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. —Yo no puedo hacer eso. Sería traicionar la mía, sería traicionar para lo que me preparé toda la vida.

—Dígame, —le dijo la anciana, —¿Cuál es su nombre?

La ninja mintió, sin reparar mucho en sus palabras.

—Sakura.

La señora detectó el flujo venenoso de la mentira en sus palabras al instante y rió.

—Señorita Sakura, ¿está usted lista para morir?

La ninja lo pensó un poco. Miró los ojos semi-perdidos de la anciana. Luego asintió, con su misma expresión estoica.

—Lo estoy cada momento, cada segundo del día.

La anciana rió nuevamente.

—Ni siquiera yo estoy lista para eso y eso que tengo muchísimos años más que usted, viviendo esta misma vida, en esta misma aldea. Si se queda con nosotros y vive con nosotros, yo le prometo… —la anciana mujer pausó—, yo le prometo que amará usted esta aldea, amará este lugar tanto, amará su vida tanto; que pensará muchísimo más antes de asegurar con tanta determinación que está lista para morir.

—¿Disculpe? —la _kunoichi_ no supo qué pensar.

—Yo le prometo que si usted vive con nosotros, como nosotros, hasta que se recupere, no querrá irse. Yo se lo prometo… no, se lo aseguro. Pero si después de que se recupere de sus heridas, usted piensa lo mismo, es libre de irse y seguir con sus planes. Yo no diré nada a los mandos de Konoha y puede seguir con su vida de ninja, sin siquiera pensar en que nos conoció. Puede seguir con su misión si quiere y olvidarnos… o asesinarnos si así le parece mejor.

La kunoichi miró a los ojos acuosos de la anciana sin decir nada, estaba a punto de replicar, cuando una voz masculina entró en el salón, avisando que había llegado.

—Es mi nieto, —explicó con alegría. —Cenemos —la invitó cordialmente. Ella no pudo más que asentir en silencio y asirse a la anciana, buscando ayuda para incorporarse.

Sakura creció oyendo a escondidas las historias de la abuela. Toda su familia era mercante, lo suficientemente ordinaria como para entusiasmarse demasiado con las historias de la vieja en sus años mozos. Demasiado viciados por la rutina como para creer que la vieja abuela Haruno un día había sido joven, hermosa y una _kunoichi_ de _Tsuchigakure_.

Pero Sakura era lo suficientemente inocente y soñadora como para querer tener una historia así de hermosa para contar a sus nietos. Así que, nutrida por las historias románticas y de voz acompasada de su abuela, decidió ser una _kunoichi_.

—Tu bisabuela —le había dicho en una ocasión, la senil anciana a una Sakura diminuta—. Era la mujer más sabia de Konoha. Tenía un manejo de chakra increíble, aunque nunca supe la razón…

Sakura sonrió, —Abuelita —le preguntó— ¿alguna vez extrañaste tu antigua vida como ninja o a tu aldea?

La anciana de ojos verdes la miró.

—Sí —la niña de cabello rosa pareció un tanto decepcionada—. Pero sólo al principio. Luego una vida sin tu abuelo me pareció imposible… y fui enamorándome de la aldea.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Pronto me convertí en la prometida de tu abuelo. Mi antiguo nombre, mi vida vieja, ya no tenían importancia, Sakura-chan. Era ahora una extranjera; alguien nuevo, pero común después de todo. No podía quedarme para siempre adentro de su casa, así que salía afuera a caminar y explorar. Al principio quería investigar los puntos flacos de Konoha para quebrarla. La guerra estaba latente, o al menos eso creía. Estaba paranoica.

Sakura abrazó a la señora, cambiando la expresión de sorprendida a divertida a incrédula o a cualquier cosa que la anciana le sugiriera con su tono de voz.

—Pero pronto las personas comenzaban a reconocerme. Iba por encargos que me dejaban muy frecuentemente, pues también quería serles útil. No me pude recuperar en mucho tiempo de mis heridas… a pesar de que después me revisaron algunos médicos de la aldea, mis dolencias eran muy graves y afectaban puntos de chakra que me lastimaban mucho… Después, creo que me atrapó la costumbre.

La mujer pareció haber terminado su relato. Sakura alzó las cejas. —¿Eso es todo, abuelita?

Ella rió.

—Sí. Si no recuerdo mal.

Sakura alzó las manos al techo.

—No te creo, abuelita… ¿dejaste tu vida de ninja, tus aventuras y todo, por esto, por un señor, por el abuelo? —la niña hizo cara de asco.

—Lo dejé por la rutina más bella de todas, Sakura-chan—. La señora miró el verde de sus ojos en la pequeña—. No espero que lo entiendas ahora. Pero seguro que lo harás después.

Sakura garantizó que jamás lo entendería.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura: ¿<em>kunoichi<em>?

Haruno Sakura: ¿_mujer_?

Haruno Sakura: ¿_ser humano_?

Naruto la observó con remordimiento, pero ella no le dijo nada. Entonces Sakura se preguntó cómo sería tener un igual a su lado. Una persona que no la viera debajo de su hombro. Alguien que se incorporara a ella como un parásito, que la amara honda y estúpidamente, y a quien pudiera amar de la misma forma. Alguien que peleara por ella cada segundo e instante del día, que la deseara por sobre todas las cosas y que pudiera sacrificar cada sueño banal de su existencia por acompañarla.

Si Sasuke, que era un bastardo, tenía alguien que lo amara con tanta intensidad. Si él, que era un _malnacido_… ¿por qué ella no podría tener alguien así?

—No sé, Sakura-chan. —Naruto se encogió de hombros —. Creo que él fue afortunado de encontrarse contigo.

—No sólo conmigo—, la mujer de cabello rosa replicó distraídamente. Naruto, como siempre, no entendió nada.

Sakura quiso reír, pero acordarse de Sasuke todavía le dolía.

* * *

><p>El domingo que visitó a sus padres, por recomendación de Tsunade-sama, se sintió repentinamente nostálgica.<p>

—No es difícil olvidar los padres de uno, los hermanos o la pareja —le había dicho la quinta Hokage—. Sobre todo con las misiones de rango superior y los problemas político-militares las cosas personales se dejan en segundo plano.

Sakura asintió, sin tener muy claro a qué se refería. Luego su mentora, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dijo a Sakura con tono de recomendación:

—Es bueno tener líneas divisoras. Las cosas salen terriblemente mal si uno mezcla la vida personal y lo demás.

Sakura pensó en Naruto.

Sakura pensó en Sasuke.

Sakura pensó seriamente que había casos en los que era inevitable. A pesar de estos pensamientos limpió su agenda e hizo espacio para pasar un domingo completo con sus padres. Terminó dejando tiempo libre todo el fin de semana y desde la noche del viernes hasta la noche del domingo se entregó a ellos y sus caricias indulgentes.

La mañana del sábado, que desayunó con ellos, le hubiera gustado poder contarles cosas normales, como hacía cuando iba a la Academia. Ellos le dijeron de sus trabajos y de otras ocupaciones comunes y acontecimientos corrientes que pasaban frecuentemente a los civiles. Ella deseó mentirles y charlar sobre cosas de chicos: enojos, calificaciones, logros… Su madre comentó que la carrera de ninja la estaba convirtiendo en una persona reservada y arisca; Sakura sólo sonrió y le dijo que eran gajes del oficio. De ninguna manera se imaginaba diciéndole a su madre, con voz casual, que entre sus planes más próximos de desarrollo profesional estaba asesinar a su ex compañero de equipo.

—Sakura-chan, antes eras callada… pero ahora pareces molesta.

—Sí, digo, con el compañero de equipo que te cargas… parecería que llegarías hablando por los codos.

—Ah, Naruto-kun.

—Sí, el _ninja Héroe_.

Sakura recordó que no hace mucho tiempo sus padres no podían estar más preocupados por sus compañeros de equipo. Solían despreciar a Naruto, como todos los demás adultos de la aldea. Ella, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres, solía también detestarlo. No podía estar más arrepentida.

Ahora que Naruto era un "héroe" y Sasuke un "prófugo", un delincuente que jamás podría volver a ser el descendiente de la policía de Konoha; se preguntó qué pensarían sus padres. ¿Se sentirían culpables? ¿Como idiotas? ¿Asqueados? ¿Pensarían que ser ninja también podría cambiarla a ella?

El ser humano es cambiante e indefinido. Traza según su albedrío el destino que le parece y termina siendo finalmente no más que una víctima de sus propias decisiones. La suerte y el talento tienen cierta injerencia en estos asuntos, pero no siempre sucede así.

Naruto, por ejemplo.

En la historia de todas las aldeas han existido innumerables Narutos: cientos de niños, escandalosos y obstinados, que soñaron con ser Hokages o cuando menos hacer algo importante. Pero todos ellos, en parte por suerte y en mayor parte por sus decisiones, llegaron a finales distintos. Entre la lista está Konohamaru. También Nowaki, el hermano de Tsunade. O Dan, su novio. Y no hay que olvidar a Yahiko, el amigo de Nagato y Konan, que había soñado con algo que sobrepasó su muerte. Entre tantos otros ejemplos.

Hace mucho que Sakura no se siente linda, ni femenina. Hace mil años que no se pone un vestido.

El día que visita a sus padres se pone su viejo lazo rojo en el cabello y un vestido que le tiende su madre. Es blanco con listones rosas y, aunque no lo dice, se siente incómoda en él. No es muy femenina ni coqueta y por más que quiera aparentarlo siente sus piernas demasiado masculinas debajo de la tela y sus brazos toscos fuera de los orificios.

Sale a la calle y compra cualquier cosa por petición de su madre. En la tienda un muchacho le sonríe tiernamente y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Automáticamente piensa en Sai y en cómo le diría

—¿No que era fea, uh? Ahí hay un hombre apuesto y _normal_ mirándome.

—Sakura… —le sonreiría—. Sorprendentemente hay hombres con muy mal gusto en este gran mundo.

Sakura, quizás por costumbre, se siente culpable. Se acuerda de Sasuke y de su voz y también del tono con que le diría que se preocupara más por entrenar y menos por esas banalidades. _¡Qué vulnerable era entonces!_

El muchacho que le sonríe es un civil, algo atractivo en opinión de Sakura. Es su tipo, en cierta manera, pues tiene cabello oscuro y piel clara. Su personalidad, por el contrario, es brillante y extrovertida. El muchacho la sigue a escondidas y ella puede notarlo a la perfección. Le divierte un poco que sea tan despistado.

—Hey —le dice— deja de seguirme.

—Ahhh… —responde él con tono juguetón— eres buena en esto ¿eh? Me has notado a pesar de que usé todas mis habilidades ninja.

—¿Eres ninja? —Sakura ríe sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pues ningún shinobi por más joven y estúpido daría su ubicación tan rápidamente (excepto, quizás, Naruto hace algunos años).

—Quise serlo —él replica, de manera ensoñadora—. Pero supongo que todos tenemos nuestro lugar en el mundo. A algunos les toca ser héroes… a otros nos tocan papeles un poco menos espectaculares.

—Tienes razón— Sakura responde.

—Eres linda —dice él casualmente, sorprendiéndola— ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Sakura.

—Sakura-chan —repite—. Hace juego con tu color de cabello. Yo me llamo Kurimoto Kikuji, ¿vives por aquí?

—¿Por el distrito comercial? No, no. ¿Tú?

—Sí, soy hijo del dueño de la tienda de té Kurimoto.

—Ah, Kurimoto… —Sakura repite distraídamente.

—Sí —él reafirma. —En serio eres linda ¿no te gustaría ir a tomar un poco de té?

Y ella ríe, sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Será en otra ocasión, gracias, Kurimoto-kun. Tengo que volver a casa.

—No te preocupes… de todas maneras sabes dónde hallarme, Sakura-chan.

Ella asiente. —Sí, muchas gracias — sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, está segura de que no volverá a verlo.

* * *

><p>Tras un entrenamiento, Sakura no pudo resistirlo más. El sol estaba ya muy abajo en el cielo, pintando las nubes de naranja. Sai, Naruto y ella tomaban refrescos embotellados bajo un árbol que les resguardaba con un murmullo de hojas cada vez que un ráfaga de viento caliente las acariciaba.<p>

—Naruto-kun, ¿tienes a alguien especial?

—¿Uh? —el muchacho rubio miró de reojo al árbol que se cernía sobre ellos—. ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?

—¿Recuerdas? Cuando Haku y Zabuza hablaban de tener a alguien especial… para protegerlo.

—Bueno… —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que sí…

—Yo también tengo a alguien especial, Sakura-fea…

—A nadie le importa. ¿Decías, Naruto-kun?

—Bueno… —Naruto se rascó una mejilla y luego gritó alegremente. —. Tengo a Tsunade-baachan, a la gente de la aldea… ¡por supuesto que a ti, Sakura-chan! Ustedes son todo para mí… y claro que a Sasuke-teme.

—Y al pequeñito Narukkun —añadió Sai mirando su entrepierna—, que es alguien especial, aunque chiquito.

—¡Cállate!

Sakura sólo quiso abrazar y amar tiernamente a Naruto, pero no pudo.

Bien le había dicho su abuela en una ocasión que en los asuntos del corazón todo aquello que se desea con la cabeza tiene poca injerencia. Por esta inhabilidad del ser humano para negarle algo al corazón, ella se había quedado tan prendada de Konoha y de su abuelo.

Sakura lo entendió, pero no atinó a comprender la magnitud del desprendimiento. No lo haría sino hasta después, cuando tomara la resolución de asesinar a Sasuke.

Pero para eso todavía faltaba tiempo.


End file.
